


The White Wolf lives

by Shadow_weaver1340



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Betrayal, Fear and fury, Raffaele doesn’t make the same mistake as in the books, Revenge, White Wolf - Freeform, but it kinda backfires, death was not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_weaver1340/pseuds/Shadow_weaver1340
Summary: Raffaele takes Adelina’s words to heart and kills her. But death was not always the end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The White Wolf lives

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic in which when Raffaele kicks Adelina out of the Dagger Society, he makes sure to finish the job.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. They surrounded me, the ones I’ve trusted and that I’ve longed for. They were supposed to care for me, they were supposed to love me and ask nothing in return. And yet the one I trusted the most was the one who trusted me the least. Raffaele looked like an angel of death, so magnificent in his deathly beauty and a grim look plastered on his face. All I did was try, and no one cared. Violetta stalked towards me, and I felt my grasp over the threads fade. And all I feel is pain. I do not know who did the deed, I do not know who ended my life without a single ounce of regret. All I know is that I shouldn’t have tried, I should have forced them to love me, to obey me, to fear me. They should cower at my feet, and I should make them bleed. He was right, I have goodness in my heart, but my darkness overwhelms it all; my desire to hurt, destroy, and avenge is more powerful than my desire to love, help, and light the way. Because what is so great about being good?

Once upon a time, a girl had a father, a prince, a society of friends. Then they betrayed her, so she destroyed them all. But not before they destroyed her. But the Angels of Fear and Fury favoured her, and allowed her to live with them amongst the stars. And every night, she returned to the earth to exact her revenge, because the White Wolf was not someone who forgave, nor forgot.   
I saw her, once. She passed through our village, through fields littered with dead soldiers after she overwhelmed the nation of Dumor. Where she went, the sky dimmed and the ground cracked—the clouds gathered behind her as if it were a creature alive, black and churning in fury. As if the goddess of Death herself had come. I never saw her again. But even now, as an old man, I remember her as clearly as if she were standing before me. She was ice personified. Since then, darkness shrouded the world, and the darkness had a queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm so this was my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy. The Young Elites is one of my favorite series, I love Adelina and please leave comments and kudos telling me what you think. Anything helps!  
> Btw, who do you ship with Adelina, Enzo or Magiano?  
> Im team Magiano.


End file.
